Cable
Mister Sinister wanted to create a clone of Jean Grey and Scott Summers to help defeat Apocalypse. He had Rachel Summers bring them to their time using the Phoenix Force. Rachel made it seem as though she was helping the two X-Men fight Sinister but they discovered the truth. Sinister created the clone and that child grew up to become the man known as Cable. Cable went back to the present and began working as a mercenary in the army of a general who called himself "The Leader". After finding out that the Leader wasn't interested in democracy as he had claimed to be, Cable left his army and went off on his own to start a revolution. Cable began hunting him and tracked the man down to Genosha. While there he found that the mutants were forced into slave labor to build Master Mold. He freed Gambit who then freed everyone else. When asked who he was he sardonically called himself the "Wild Man of Borneo." While the former slaves were revolting against their captors, Cable found the Leader and took his arm and leg. Later he went to find a scientist named Gottfried Adler, who had helped in the mutant slavery in Genosha by inventing deadly collars that suppressed mutant powers and after finding out that he was on Muir Island in Scotland, he set off to track him down, unaware that Adler had already been killed and a shapeshifter named Mystique had taken his place. After finally capturing Adler and finding out who he really was, he was defeated by the X-Men, but managed to make his escape possibly traveling back to his own time. At some unknown point afterwards, Cable lost his arm and replaced it with a mechanical one from the future. He also fathered a child whom he named Tyler. In the future, Cable fought tirelessly against Apocalypse, an ancient mutant who sought to control the world. However, something was going wrong with his timeline and it was being erased. He used his Artificial Intelligence to learn that Bishop, a time traveler from an earlier period, had gone back and changed the Techno-Virus. Therefore humanity did not develop proper immunity against other diseases so his past was disappearing. Unfortunately, the Techno-Virus was developed by Apocalypse, meaning Cable had to help his mortal enemy to save the world. Cable went back and tried to kill Bishop, but was stopped by the X-Men. When the time came, Cable allowed Wolverine to be infected by the virus so his Healing Factor would develop the necessary antibodies. Upon returning to his time, he found that everything was as it was, though still in a war with Apocalypse. Sometime later that same year, the timeline changed and Tyler became an adult.Tyler joined him on a mission to destroy the Lazarus Chamber, the secret to Apocalypse's long life. However, Apocalypse stole his time traveling device and used it to "escape" time so he could travel to any period he wanted. Cable used another time travel device to go back and get the help of the X-Men, whose members Charles Xavier and Jean Grey were kidnapped by Mister Sinister. Cable and the X-Men were joined by Bishop and stopped Apocalypse's plan, apparently destroying him for good. Trivia * * In Deadpool 2, Cable is played by Josh Brolin, who also played Thanos. Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney heroes Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:X-Men members Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Super Heroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Travellers Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Superheroes Category:X-Force Category:X-Force Members Category:False Antagonist Category:Characters that appear in Marvel vs Capcom Category:Child Murderer Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Mal's Adventure allies